


The City of Demons

by maritakahashis



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritakahashis/pseuds/maritakahashis
Summary: Life in Los Santos was tough if you didn’t have protection. That’s why most people fall into gangs. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but when you have no other choice, it’s probably a good idea.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Vespucci Boulevard Assassination (DH)

Three. 

Two.

One.

Damien heard the shot before he saw the aftermath through the window overlooking Vespucci Boulevard. About thirty people on the sidewalk were all running for cover while bodyguards huddled around the lifeless body on the concrete, trying to determine where the shot came from. It almost made Damien laugh. 

“Nice shot Noah. Now get the fuck outta there,” his boss’ voice came through the ear piece and Damien shifted his view to the rooftop where Noah was with his sniper rifle. 

“He’s already gone,” Damien said smiling. Noah was too fast for his own good. “Damn, that was one hell of a shot.”

“Okay, now it’s time for you to get out of there too,” a feminine voice came through his earpiece. 

“Court, stop worrying. I’ll be fine,” Damien stood up and started to pack his things up.

“I’m not bailing you out this time,” Courtney said with a sigh.

“Neither am I,” he heard his boss’ voice. 

“It’s okay I got people,” Damien countered.

“I speak for both Keith and I when I say it’s not gonna be us either,” Noah’s voice came through, the first time since he pulled the trigger. 

Damien shook his head. All these people always talked big game, but he knew that if it were down to the wire, they’d all take a bullet for him. As he’d do for them. That’s what it meant to be a part of this family. Well, family was a loose term. Damien preferred to describe them as a small group of assholes with very different, but specific set of skills. 

“Do what you gotta do, but everyone is back within the hour,” the demand came from his boss. “Destroy the earpieces.”

Damien took the earpiece out of his ear, dropped it on the ground and he stepped on it, letting it crunch beneath him.

After zipping up his bag with all of his gear in it, he walked into the room next to the abandoned apartment they occupied for the evening. 

“Wake up,” Damien kicked the mattress on the floor.

“Huh?” Shayne groggily turned over. 

“You slept through the assassination,” Damien snickered. He looked at his watch, “We have thirty two minutes to get back.” He watched as Shayne sat up and started to put on his shoes. 

“Can we get food?”

Damien leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy’s head, “If you hurry.” 

***

Damien walked up to the warehouse door, Shayne behind him and punched in the sixteen digit code to open the door. Once it beeped, he laid his finger on the fingerprint scanner and waited for the light to turn green. His boss was anal and paranoid. 

The door opened and Damien held it open for Shayne to go first. Before closing it, he looked around to make sure they weren’t followed. 

Immediately he heard his boss’ voice, “Where the hell were you?!”

They walked into the dingy kitchen they had all participated in making one afternoon. 

“We stopped to get food,” Shayne explained. Shayne put the bag of food down on the old table. 

Damien glanced at his watch, as he walked into the room, “We’re two minutes late.” He made eye contact with Keith, who seemed to be really enjoying the high tension. 

“I’ve been trying to tell him that you were fine,” Mari shook her head as she leaned on the counter.

“God forbid I’m worried about my crew!” Joven was pacing around the room. “Noah got back in time and he killed a goddamn person!”

As if a summoning spell was just performed, Noah walked into the kitchen. “Someone call me?”

“Got you fried wontons,” Shayne reaches into the bag and pulled out a container and placed it in Noah’s hands.

“Aw, dude you’re the best,” Noah held the carton out in front of Mari who grabbed a fried wonton and popped it in her mouth. 

They all heard footsteps in the hallway. Keith and Mari started to giggle, before Keith spoke, “Oh you’re really in it now.” 

Damien quickly prepared for a screaming match that would eventually end up in a tight hug and a promise from him to be more careful. That’s what usually happened every time Damien screwed up. Courtney appeared in the doorway and launched a punch at Damien’s upper arm.

He cried out in pain, “Jesus, what have you been lifting?”

“Shayne’s weights,” Courtney promptly answered. She huffed for a second with a pout on her face before looking at the table behind him. Damien saw her narrow her eyes and she quickly pushed him out of the way and made a beeline for the Chinese food on the table. 

No one talked as they passed out food. Some of them making a plate of little entrees, others just eating a full container of food. Joven disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a case of beer in his hand. Opening it up, Joven opened seven of the beers and put them on the table as they all reached for one. 

Before taking a sip, Joven held up his bottle, “To us. For another successful mission.”

“To us,” Mari agreed.

“To The Bronze Syndicate,” Courtney smirked. 


	2. Bagels (ST)

Shayne gently woke up to the hum of the alarm clock on his phone. He stretched his body around in bed, not wanting to get up. Finally located his phone on the ground next to the mattress, he hit the off button. Shayne closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths in and out. He was tired. And usually he slept so well when Damien was beside him. Turning his body he was met with Damien’s face, still asleep. Shayne gently smiled and situated his body comfortably on his side.  
Shayne let his fingers delicately trace down Damien’s bicep, admiring the beauty of the man in front of him. He noticed there was some hair in Damien’s face so he lifted his hand and brushed it away, feeling the soft texture of his hair. The hair his hands were in the night before. Shayne licked his lips and took a deep breath in, laying down instead of propping himself up. He watched Damien’s eyes rapidly flutter as if he was having a dream. He didn’t want to wake him, but he had to. He leaned over and placed a kiss onto Damien’s lips. It took a few seconds before Damien began to kiss back.  
“Wake up,” Shayne mumbled onto Damien’s lips.  
“I’m up,” Damien mumbled back and pulled Shayne’s head closer to his. They stayed like that for a minute, the kisses getting progressively more aggressive.  
Shayne pushed Damien away, as much as he didn’t want to, “Hey. C'mon they’re gonna be here soon.”  
“I don’t care,” Damien tried to pull Shayne closer.  
“You were the one who said they can’t see us,” Shayne pointed out.  
“It’s just too much to explain,” Damien fell back and put a hand over his face.  
“I know,” Shayne lied. He didn’t understand why their relationship had to be kept a secret. But he didn’t want to push Damien any farther. Shayne knew Damien didn’t have a good dating history. Four girlfriends when he was a kid, they all cheated on and then broke up with him. And then Damien dated Courtney when they were eighteen. Damien and Courtney’s relationship ended mutually, after two years when they realized they were better off as friends. And Shayne didn’t mind for the most part that they had to keep their relationship a secret. If he had his way, they’d all know, but Shayne respected Damien’s wishes. “C’mere.” He pulled Damien’s face back to his and placed one last kiss on his lips. “I’m gonna go get dressed, take a shower and make coffee. See you in a bit.”  
Picking up his boxers that lay on the floor next to the mattress, he put them on and stood up walking toward the door. Shayne smiled with one last glance at Damien who was still lying down. Shayne and Damien both lived in the warehouse. Damien, by choice and Shayne, by necessity. Although they often spent the night, secretly, in Damien’s room, Shayne had a separate room that he called his own. It was very similar to Damien’s room. His room had a mattress on the floor, an old shitty dresser that they got off the street full of clothes and a lamp. Shayne also had two bookshelves complete with classics and new novels. That’s where most of his money went, to buying new books to read. Every paycheck he got under the table from Joven, he saved half of the paycheck, spent one-fourth and donated one-fourth. He wanted to send some money back home to his parents’ house, but he doubted they’d even open the mail with his name listed as sender on it.  
He pushed all of the negative thoughts out of his head as he stepped into the shower. He felt the hot water fall on his body and it helped him relax. After a few minutes he got out of the shower, and walked back into his room. He heard noises in the kitchen, but he figured it was Joven, there a little early. He got dressed and threw all of the clothes that were currently on his floor into the basket in the corner of the room. Once he was completely dressed he made his way into the kitchen where the smell of coffee was coming from. He shook his head as he saw Damien at the coffee maker. “I said I was gonna make coffee.”  
“I know but I got tired of waiting,” Damien chuckled.  
Shayne smiled and walked over to the cabinet that had all the mugs in it. He picked one at random and walked over to the coffee maker and picked up the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he felt Damien’s eyes on him. He glanced at Damien quickly, “Can I help you?”  
“You smell good,” Damien smiled and took a sip of his coffee.  
Shayne laughed and joked back, “Does that line work on everyone?”  
“Worked last night,” Damien shrugged with a smirk on his face.  
“Ooh, touché,” Shayne shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.  
The familiar clicking and unlocking off the door inadvertently cockblocked them. Joven’s singing voice was now filling the outside hallway with some show tune Shayne had never heard of. He and Damien began laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” Joven asked as he walked into the kitchen, placing a big brown paper bag on the table.  
Shayne shook his head, “What’s in the bag?”  
“Bagels!” Joven exclaimed.  
“Someone’s awful happy,” Damien raised his eyebrows. “Did you get good news or just get laid last night?”  
Joven opened his mouth, almost ready to talk but he started to laugh a little.  
“So, both?” Shayne asked, amused at his boss’ happiness.  
“That’s a secret I’ll never tell,” Joven replied.  
“Stop quoting Gossip Girl,” Damien mumbled into his cup of coffee.  
“Fifteen minutes in the planning room. Everyone else is on their way,” Joven gave his orders and dug around in the bag for his usual everything bagel with cream cheese.  
“Aye aye captain,” Shayne put his cup of coffee down and put his hand in the bag, picking up the bagel that was labeled ‘Shayne’. He could smell the sesame bagel from outside the wrapper.  
“Don’t be late,” Joven said walking out of the room.

***

Once everyone was at the warehouse, they all met in the planning room and Shayne began to pass out everyone’s bagels.  
“I’ve got great news!” Joven clasped his hands together and smiled at everyone.  
“What’s going on?” Keith asked mid-bagel bite.  
“The Mayor’s daughter was kidnapped!” Joven talked with his hands.  
“Joven, that’s not good news,” Courtney rolled her eyes.  
“We need to have a serious talk,” Mari put her head in her hands.  
“No guys it’s good news. He wants us to help him get her back.” Joven raised his eyebrows.  
“Oh,” Noah narrowed his eyes. “Mayor Palm actually asked you to help him out?”  
“Yes, he did. Mayor Garrett Palm and I are good friends,” Joven bragged.  
“You played Poker with him, like, once,” Damien pointed out and glanced around the room.  
Joven shushed him, “The point is, we’re handling the ransom drop off.”  
“Alright,” Shayne nodded his head. “So how do we do this?”


End file.
